A Little Help Here
by baby-kitsune9
Summary: Kakashi/Self Isert/OC-ish character. Rated M for later chapters. I'm really trying here so, please just read.
1. Chapter 1

**I wanna try something. Not an OC like normal, but an SI. Which is a challenge believe me.**

(******************************************************************************************************************************************)

Fate.

It was a funny thing, I thought as I walked through my parent's front door and looked around the empty living room of the fifty something year old house that had once belonged to my late grandparents only to find my mom and dad sitting in the dining room, at the table. Both looking contemplative while turning just enough in their seats to stare a hole through me.

_Whoa. _What was with the welcome wagon? I wondered as I cautiously walked through the living room and into the dining room, pausing at the door to look around and make sure that my six foot five, two hundred and sixty pound younger brother and my shorter- but no less heavy- cousin weren't waiting to ambush me like they had the last time I'd been down to see mom and dad.

The ambush hadn't ended well for my brother and cousin, nor for my parents since they had gotten dragged into it to keep my brother from breaking any of my bones while he tried to pin me down- so naturally I was feeling a bit gun shy.

"Where have you been?" My mom, fifty six/seven year old Geneva demanded. I looked at her for a second as I tried to process what I'd just been asked before bothering to answer.

"At home. Reading."

"For the past week?" Geneva asked in a slightly suspicious/disbelieving tone that yeah I will admit, stung a little bit. But I couldn't really blame her for her question after all I did have a bit of a track record for being everyone's own personal terrorist.

Again I took a moment to respond to her question as I glanced over at my dad, hoping he could give me some clue as to what mom was chomping at the bit about. "Yeah." I said slowly as she lifted a hand to her mouth and started to chew on one of her fingernails. A sign of stress that she had picked up after she had quite smoking.

"So you haven't been burning any barns, washing any cars, motorcycles, four wheelers, spray painting anyone's work vehicles hot pink then dousing them in glitter, serving pot spiked brownies to any of you're cousin's-"

"Hey that was one time and it wasn't even intentional!" I protested. Seriously, I didn't get why my mom thought I would intentionally serve a ten year old pot brownies. It wasn't my fault that the brat had taken one after I told her Nana to keep her out of them. That incident had been Shiela's fault entirely for not listening to my warning and giving in to the brat's tantrum.

My conscience was totally clear.

Besides the brownies hadn't even been mine. I'd taken them from a friend of mine whom had been expecting and had been doing my best to keep her from eating any of the drug spiked treats since it could have hurt the baby.

Mom held up her hand and silenced me as she continued to list things that I had possibly, maybe been up too in the past week. I never ceased to amaze me just how paranoid she and dad got about some shit. But really, I wasn't as bad as they made me out to be. A lot of the stuff that happened was accidental.

"So you haven't kidnapped anyone, crank called the white house, blown up any mail boxes with home made bombs-"

I rolled my eyes and corrected her, "Science projects mom. S-c-i-e-n-c-e project. And besides the mail box in question didn't belong to anyone. The house had been abandoned for as long as I can remember."

"Not the point," Mom said before taking a deep breath and started to list some more of my exploits, "Gator wrestling while on road trips-" I shook my head no. There was no force on earth that could ever get me to wrestle a gator again. EVER. Especially when I'd rather just throw my cousin to the damn thing and swim for the shore. Hell I should have thrown his sorry ass to it, he was the one who had poked the frigging thing with the stick.

The black hearted, sorry son of a bitch.

"Derailed a train?" Again I shook my head no. My mom was starting to look a mite nervous by this point and I just smiled. "Tried pulling any resurrection of dead things?"

"Are we talking like Frankenstien or zombies?"

"Frankenstien." My mom said, I smirked evilly. Now there was an idea I hadn't tried yet. And though it would be messy, I was pretty sure I could pull it off. Although if things turned nasty and the thing I brought back became a zombie I'd be sure to drop it off at a nice secure location far, far from my home. But not so far that the dying screams of others didn't warn me when it was on the move.

"So... Instead of playing twenty questions, how about you just tell me what exactly you want to know?"

"We just hadn't heard from you in a week so we got worried." My dad said gently as he got out of his chair. I tilted my head to the side a bit and considered my parents and their weirdness for a moment before sighing and asking the multi million dollar question.

"Why?"

"Because it's been almost a month and being the creature of habit that you are- you're due to get into some sort of trouble."

"Oh, ding-dong that's lovely!" I said, quoting the Doctor from Doctor Who.

My mom made a strangled sound in the back of her throat and glared at me before snapping, "No. It. Is. Not!"

I shrugged and stuffed my hands into my jean pockets and looked away from my mom's blue eyed stare. Whatever, I thought, irritated with her and all her questions. I was twenty seven going on twenty eight. What I did within the confines of my own home or where I happened to be- was none of her business. So why was it that her persistent questions pissed me off so much?

It was because she still treated me like I was six years old. Something that always pissed me off when I was around others.

And yeah, I knew that a large part of the reason that happened was partially because of my medical condition while another huge part of it had to do with my perception of right and wrong. While other people lived their lives in black and white, I lived in nothing but grey area's.

Now don't get me wrong. I understood the differences between right and wrong, but that didn't stop me from stepping into the grey area's whenever it suited me.

Like whenever I felt the need to stand up for myself or someone else. For instance, my cousin Adam shared a similar medical condition to my own on top of having a heart issue that could be considered critical. Certain types of stress could trigger a fatal heart attack in him. And because his perception of the world was more like that of a small child, he often gets himself into trouble.

One such incident just happened to occur while he was out one summer day riding his bicycle. A cop pulled him over and told him to get off the road or he'd shoot him. He even had the audacity to pull a gun on him. Causing Adam to show up at mom and dad's crying and shaking like a leaf. So after telling us what had happened I decided to take care of things so to speak.

Now remember what I said before about living in grey area's and my conscience being clear. There is a reason why my parents keep tabs on me.

It's because I tend to step into territory that could land me in serious trouble. Blackmail, assault, murder- I'm am _very_ capable of all of these things under the right circumstances. And unlike other people, I don't have to be pushed very hard to wind up under those particular circumstances. Because to me once I'm in that grey area- none of those things are wrong.

After all a person abused his authority and threatened my cousin. So I responded in kind- Little did I know that that was the day that I would die.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, here's the second chapter. I hope ya'll enjoyed the first.**

(********************************************************************************************************************************************)

Now when someone talks of dying, they usually speak of a tunnel of light. Or having their life flash before their eyes.

But when I died, all I saw was a flash of blinding light behind my eye lids followed by the sharp but distant retort of a gun as a bullet tore it's way through my brain. Splattering what was left of my scrambled brain matter all over the grass of someone's obsessively, and carefully landscaped yard.

There was nothing beyond a few fleeting moments where I thought, Well, I knew it was bound to happen inevitably. I'm just sorry that I didn't take that sorry piece of shit threatening my cousin with me.

After all, who knew what the bastard would get away with now that I was gone.

I don't recall much after those last thoughts. Probably because all signals in what was left of the grey matter still inside of my skull stopped firing as my heart and lungs along with every other organ in my body, shut down. There was no feeling, no sensation, no heaven or hell- just an odd stretch of inky blackness that seemed to go on forever. And then... Then it was like I had just been struck by lightening or something.

Suddenly every sense, every sensation, every nerve ending in my body was instantly alive again. And _alert_. Dear god I was alert, I felt myself falling, could feel the rush of wind, the biting coldness of the air as it whipped at my hair and clothing.

Something was very wrong here, I thought in a panic as I tried to open my eyes and see what was going on only to find that I couldn't. Between the wind and the cold I strangely seemed to develop a weird phobia of having one of my eyes come out of it's socket. Crazy I know, especially after being shot in the head and dying- but what can I say?

Fear is an irrational thing.

And besides, it didn't matter anyways since I finally seemed to drop right out of the sky and land on the ground. The semi hard impact driving the breath from my lungs as my body seemed to bounce once, twice- then settle as my eyes flew open and I desperately gasped for air for several seconds before a cold numbing sensation took root and my eyes closed once again.

What happened next could have only happened to someone in the Twilight Zone.

**********************************************************(XXX)**************************************************************************

Naruto Uzumaki looked up from the pile of paperwork on his desk and felt the insane urge to scream. But then having become Hokage just a month ago after the end of the last great shinobi war- he felt this way often. _No wonder Tsunade threw shit out the window all the damn time. _The blond thought in irritation as he picked up a paper and scanned the first sentence,

**New Laws of the Leaf-**

"God kill me now-" Naruto growled in annoyance as he wadded up the paper and tossed it over his shoulder. He didn't give a damn about the proposed new laws since they didn't serve anyone but the lords of the land of fire. And he for one had had enough of their playing with his people's fate.

Because of their stupidity Madara, the legendary ninja, had not only survived long enough to start another war, but had outright murdered thousands. People that he had known, people that he had grown attached too. People whom he had loved like family.

Jiraya, Neji, Orochimaru, Sauske, and Obito- his former sensei's best friend. Like it wasn't bad enough that the poor guy had died once, Madara had used up what was left of him to resurrect himself and thus ended the guy's life for a second time. Kakashi had been devastated to see him go a second time, so much so that once Naruto had become Hokage Kakashi had come to him_ begging_ (and believe it when someone as proud as Kakashi begged, you know something was off) Begging dammit, for Naruto to let him rejoin Anbu and take SSS-rank missions.

Naruto had been so pissed about being asked to sanction his former sensei's suicide that he had ordered the man to be taken to the hospital for a very long psychiatric evaluation as well as telling him that he was now officially retired. He could turn in his vest and shinobi gear once he was out of the hospital.

He would _not_ have his sensei's blood on his hands. He had enough blood on his hands with Neji, Jiraya, Obito, Sauske, Orochimaru and so many others that he couldn't name them all. So yeah, pardon him if he didn't want Kakashi's name added to the fucking list.

There was a soft rap on his door a second before it opened and his former sensei stepped into the room. Naruto glanced up from his stack of papers to look at the man and hardly recognized him.

Kakashi Hatake was an imposing figure for a man of his age. Even though Naruto had heard that he was doing well and visited him as often as he could, he still hardly recognized to former pillar of strength. Kakashi was wearing civilian clothing, black form fitting pants and a sky blue shirt. His usually wild silver hair had grown out long in the past month. So much so that it hung to the middle of his back, his face was no longer covered by his usual mask and he seemed to have lost a few pounds if his build was anything to go by.

And in his hands were his vest and shinobi gear.

"Hi." He said awkwardly as he tried to smile for Naruto only to have it come out more like a winch as he used one of his feet to gently kick the office door closed.

"Hey, yourself," Naruto said as he quickly swept the piles of paper off of his desk as he stood up and walked around his desk to take the vest and other stuff from his former sensei and set the stuff down on his desk as he motioned for the man to sit. "How are you doing?" Naruto asked nervously, earning a blank look from Kakashi before the man bothered to answer.

"I'm..." _Not exactly better but not exactly worse._ The Copy nin wanted to say but instead just shrugged his shoulders. Unable to really think of anything to say that would be adequate enough. But somehow he figured that the words weren't really needed. For some odd reason Naruto had developed the ability to read what he was thinking while other's hadn't.

"Kind of like I was when Jiraya was killed." Naruto said, his soft voice filling the awkward silence that had stretched between them. Kakashi slowly nodded his head before saying,

"I don't know what to do with myself now that I'm not a ninja anymore. I have nothing to get me out of bed in the morning, nothing to spur me to move any further than today."

Naruto made a humming sound, recognizing immediately what Kakashi was trying to manipulate him into. Clever of his former sensei, but not clever enough. "If that's you're way of asking me to reinstate you as an active shinobi, forget it. Your retired."

Kakashi was up on his feet and in Naruto's face so fast that Naruto had to lean back a bit just to see the livid expression on the older man's face as he snarled, "And I suppose I'm supposed to thank you for retiring me against my will?" He spat the last few words at Naruto as his lips peeled back from his teeth revealing the wicked sharp looking fangs that Kakashi usually kept hidden.

Naruto's eyes widened a bit as he caught sight of the gleaming pearly whites then he surprised Kakashi by reaching out with both hands and framing the mans face in his hands and said gently, "No. I don't expect a thank you. Or gratitude of any kind from you. I just want you to understand that since the war started I made peace with the fact that everyone that stepped foot on the battle field might not make it back. I can live with that. But I can't lose the few that did come back. I think of each of you as more than comrades and friends- You're my family and I'm afraid that I'm simply too selfish to let even one of you go."

Kakashi's livid expression faltered as he stared at Naruto with wide mismatched eyes filled with pain before saying pleadingly, "If you really refuse to reinstate me. Then at least let me serve the village by some other means."

"Alright. I think I can manage that," Naruto said with a small smile as he pulled the man into a brief hug that almost undone Kakashi then let him go and moved away while he thought of what his former sensei could do for a job as he asked, "Have you seen any of the others yet?"

Kakashi looked a little taken aback by the question, mainly because he hadn't really seen anyone outside of the time he'd spent in the hospital. Aside from Naruto's visits, Tsunade's visits, Gai's, and Sakura's visits and Sai's occasional drop by to leave him something to read- then the answer was no. Especially since those visits had always been brief. Less than a few minutes lest he become upset and attack someone like he had one of the doctors.

Naruto saw the look on his former sensei's face and inwadly growled. So that was a no then? Just what the hell had those damn doctors been up too while Kakashi had been with them? The blond made a mental note to find out and crack some heads together as he asked, "Would you like to see everyone, Kakashi?"

If the man felt up for it then Naruto would ditch all the damn paper work and go find everyone so that they could throw Kakashi a happy-to-see-you-again party.

Kakashi stared blankly at him for a moment and then slowly nodded his head giving Naruto cause to smile a bit as he quickly ditched his silk robes and scampered back over to his former sensei with enough speed to make the man's head whip back on his spine hard enough to give him whiplash as the blond grasped Kakashi's hand in one of his and they both vanished from the office in a puff of smoke.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, here's the third chapter. **

(********************************************************************************************************************************************)

Naruto and Kakashi reappeared on the bustling streets of the shopping district, startling a few people who squawked like birds and ran in every direction in an effort to escape. Naruto narrowed his eyes at the people's retreating backs and sighed. Either they were enemy nins thinking that the rebuilt village would be easy pickings or they were civilians who had become more than a little gun shy about people popping in and out of places thanks to the attack from the Akutsuki and stuff.

Not that Naruto could hold that against them if that were the case, after all, a lot of damage had been done both to the village and it's people.

"Well. That was..._odd_." Kakashi said under his breath as his former student scratched his cheek, his expression somewhat calculating.

"Uh-huh," Naruto replied before letting go of his hand so that he could stuff them in his pants pockets, and let his posture relax before he said, "I'll have to put someone on that." Causing Kakashi to gnash his teeth in frustration.

God what he wouldn't give to just put his hand in the air and jump around and say, "Me! ME! Let me investigate!" But knew that it was pointless to do so now that Naruto had retired him. Besides if he so much as hinted at wanting to look into something involving shinobi work Naruto might have him thrown in the brig until he stopped being so damn stubborn.

Naruto made a humming sound and tilted his head as he turned his gaze to Kakashi half expecting him to say something or at the very least grab him by his shirt and shake him in frustration. But instead the former Jounin just looked at him as if he could read his mind even ass he asked, "So...Why are we in the shopping district?"

"Hn, oh. Sakura is off work today and said something about coming here early in the day to get some stuff. I'll send a clone out to collect her and grab some stuff for a picnic while I send some more shadow clones to collect everyone else."

"Oh," Kakashi said, feeling somewhat surprised that Naruto had come up with a plan so quickly. But then the kid had always been good at thinking on his feet. So maybe he shouldn't have been as surprised as he felt. "So where are we going to start looking?" Kakashi asked as Naruto took a moment to scan the crowded streets before replying.

"We aren't. I'm going to use some shadow clones to look for her while we just meander around for a bit until she's located." Kakashi made a humming sound as he stared at his former student, amazed by how much the young man had grown while he had been- uh, otherwise _indisposed_. He stood quietly by Naruto's side as the blond created six shadow clones, then waited as Naruto quickly gave four of them orders to find Sakura and anyone else who was friends with Kakashi then sent them on their way before turning to the two shadow clones left and telling them to go and gather up some stuff for a picnic.

The two shadow clones grinned and left with a thumbs up and a shouted, "You got it boss!" Finally leaving Kakashi and Naruto more or less alone as Naruto rubbed his hands together and chuckled before saying, "Come on Sensei, lets walk and talk a bit."

Sighing, Kakashi nodded his head. Deciding that it was best for the moment to go with the flow rather than piss off the blond that could reinstate him. Besides, he had nothing against visiting with Naruto. And it had been a while. Like a long, long, long while. So walking and talking with his former student wasn't an issue despite how vexed he was about being retired.

He always made a point to make time to talk with his former students. Always.

The two of them must have walked a good half mile in thirty minutes before they were joined by Kiba, Shino, Choji, Ino and Hinata- all of whom took a moment or two to either give Kakashi a hug or shake his hand and tell him how glad they were to see him out and about. Giving the befuddled former nin an up close look at how much the kids had all grown since Naruto had become Hokage.

Their personal growth and development as adults was startling, truly it was. Ino and Choji had both gotten married. Hinata was engaged to Shino. Shikamaru had been- for lack of a better word- kidnapped. By none other than Gaara himself and was currently being help 'prisoner' in Sauna until the red headed Kage's one demand was met.

Naruto _was_ going to visit him soon or else Shikamaru would find himself a permanent fixture of the sand village. Of course the fact that Naruto had lost the village's one brilliant strategist, the one and only person worth a good goddamn- was both shocking and irritating to the former Jounin.

Come on, had he taught Naruto nothing?!

A Hokage didn't allow their main village strategist to be kidnapped! And certainly wouldn't have had said strategist kidnapped by an old friend. He stared a hole through Naruto's skull as his Kage pointedly ignored him just enough for Kakashi to seriously consider smacking the dimwitted blond in the back of the head and taking him to task on his failure to get Shikamaru back.

Present company of all of their friends _be damned_.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Sorry this story is taking so long to update. But it's complicated trying to write an OC-ish Self Insert. _**

**_Anyways, here's chapter four._**

(******************************************************************************************************************************************)

**_"N-a-r-u-t-o!"_** Kakashi growled out in his best imitation of Sakura as his fingers curled into fists and began to glow while Kakashi subconsciously channeled his chakra into his fist as Naruto slowly turned his head to look at the pissed off former Jounin while the conversation he'd been having with Shino- Who had become one of his advisors when he had become Hokage- suddenly died and his azure blue eyes went as wide as saucers and he paled.

He took a slow, cautious step back away from the silver haired man- nearly bumping into Kiba in his efforts to back away without getting Kakashi to outright tackle him to the ground and pummel him in a rage.

"Now listen here Kakashi-" Naruto started, not entirely sure what he was supposed to be saying to appease the man.

The Copy nin bared his fangs at the blond again in an more than impressive display of aggression that out did his former display by leaps and bounds as the older man reached out and grasped him by his navy colored jacket and snarled, "What the good goddamn are you doing letting one of the few most brilliant tacticians our village has left wind up a _kidnapping victim_?!" Kakashi roared, his voice raising in volume to the point where the crowd around their little group all paled, flinched and turned to stare at the angry silver haired man trying to throttle the life out of their Kage.

While said Kage made a bunch of inaudible squawking sounds and flailed his arms as his face slowly but surely turned beet red then purple followed by a nice blue as he went totally limp. Kakashi made a snorting sound and unceremoniously dropped him at his feet and huffed as the others standing there- watching the whole damned spectical without even bothering to remind him that they were there, damn them- all glanced down at their fallen Kage as Kiba cleared his throat and scratched the back of his head before asking, "So who was supposed to be the next Hokage if Naruto died?"

_"Kakashi."_ Shino, Hinata, Choji and Ino all deadpanned. Causing said man to bristle somewhat as he thought, _What?! I'm not good enough to be a ninja anymore but I'm good enough to be the Hokage if Naruto dies? No, no, no, no- This is not happening. I refuse. I'll burn the whole damn village to ashes first! Besides that makes no sense... And why is Naruto still laying on the ground- that interesting shade of blue? Shouldn't he have gotten up by now? _

Making an annoyed sound low in his throat, he crossed his arms over his chest and reared back his leg at the same precise moment that Kiba reached down to pick up a stick to poke Naruto's body with. No doubt wondering if he had just indeed been killed. He needn't have bothered with the stick. Kakashi could tell just from looking at the blond that he was pretty dead.

Irked that his former student/Kage could be killed off so easily Kakashi reared back one of his legs and kicked Naruto's body hard enough to send it flying ten to fifteen feet or more before the boy's body hit the ground again and rolled into a booth of woven baskets where after a moment or so it started to twitch and cough before sitting up.

_Ah good_, Kakashi thought almost sarcastically. It would appear that his kick had the magical ability to bring Naruto back from the dead. Good to know since he may have to use it again the next time he decided to kill his former student.

(******************************************************************************************************************************************)

Sakura Haruno and her former teammate, Sai had decided on a light spar before they both hit the market to buy some things for Sakura's health- seeing as shortly before the war had started she and Naruto had spent a few nights together causing her and Naruto to reevaluate their relationship and only recently announced that they were dating.

Sai had seen that coming a mile away since the two seemed to be driven to distraction whenever they were in close proximity to one another.

But that was neither here nor there at the moment since Sakura was kicking his ass. _Literally _and figuratively. She was hiding somewhere around the corner of one of the many, many, many trees on the training grounds biding her time while he used his training to try and observe what she would do next via a couple of shadow clones as he moved from one hiding place to another.

And around the third move or so- tripped over something and fell to the ground and rolled thinking that maybe Sakura had finally gotten the drop on him- and was about to bound back to his feet and flee while he still could when he managed to catch a small glimpse of what he had tripped over and froze on his stomach on the ground for several heartbeats before calling out, "Sakura?!"

Well over forty eight feet away from where Sai was laying on his stomach, the pinkette peered around the tree trunk that had been providing her cover and frowned as she called back. "Yeah?"

"I think we have a problem," Sai called back, unsure of what else he could say about tripping over a body out in the middle of nowhere. Especially when he wasn't sure that said body was even alive. Sakura scowled and stepped out from her hiding place and tilted her head to the side slightly as she considered that Sai just might be messing with her when he called out again, volunteering the information she had yet to ask about. "I tripped over a body."

Sakura was silent for a moment before shaking her head and then practically shouted, "What?!" as Sai's words finally registered with her.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Sorry this story is taking so long to update. But it's complicated trying to write this one. _**

**_Anyways, here's you're long awaited chapter five._**

(******************************************************************************************************************************************)

Sakura and Sai stared down at the 'body' of the young woman laying on her back in the semi tall grass just a foot away from the place where Sai had been aiming to hide. Her eyes wide as she thought, _EEK! Someone actually murdered a person and just left them on the frigging training grounds to rot!_

"Hey, you don't think-" She started to say when Sai scratched his head and shrugged before saying,

"Dunno. Maybe."

The unknown woman looked like a foreigner to them with her mid back length red curly hair, her petite build, smooth cream colored skin and sweet, delicate features. Her clothing lacked any semblance of shinobi attire. No headband, no vest, no dark pants or sandals... And there was a deep bloody wound running along her temple, going back, back and finally disappearing under her hair somewhere around the area where her ear was.

She must have been there for a while. And her wound must be serious- even by their standards- because the grass and dirt under her head was stained such a deep red that it reminded the two of the blood that had stained the ground during the war.

There had been so much of it that they had both began to feel as if they were going to drown in it.

Finally after a moment or two of gawking at the woman, Sai elbowed her sharply in the ribs and indicated that he thought the woman might still be alive, thus snapping Sakura out of her funk long enough for her to push her shock aside (seriously, who left dead or semi dead bodies on the training grounds? If you're going to kill someone at least have the decency to dispose of the body properly!) just enough for her medical skills to kick in.

Dropping down to her knees next to the woman she quickly took her pulse while shrugging off her vest and barking out the order for Sai to carefully- _very carefully_- lift the woman's head so that she could place the vest under her head as Sakura continued to examine the woman. Checking everything from the head wound to the rest of her, looking for broken bones, internal bleeding and so on.

But so far the only wounds she could find were a few scratches and bruises. Which left the head wound.

There was no doubt in her mind that if whatever had created the wound had hit just a few more inches to the right- the woman's skull would have shattered. Half of her face would have been completely crushed in. There would have been intense physical agony followed by the struggle to breathe and once that passed- death.

"Man- Someone did a real number on you honey." Sakura muttered as she focused her chakra and let her hand hover over the woman's head wound hoping that she could heal her enough to move her and thought it was working... Until she realized that the woman had very different chakra coils from her own and introducing her chakra to her body, even to heal it- could very well cause the woman's body to react as if it's been poisoned- and paled.

_Oh god no-_ Sakura almost groaned aloud.

It was an extremely rare occurrence within the shinobi world, but it did happen on occasion. When dealing with people with underdeveloped chakra coils (like Rock Lee) or extremely strong one's (like Tsunade, Naruto or even Kakashi) there were perhaps a few more people that fit the description, but so far she had never seen anything like this before.

So it was difficult for her to classify the woman much less figure out how she was supposed to help her.

"Sai, go to the hospital and gather several medical nins. Bring them here and tell them to expect a difficult case with this one. My chakra isn't healing her and I'm not sure if trying to heal her with chakra alone is a very good idea. We need to move her and get an IV started, like now."

Sai blinked at her then noticed how pale she seemed and was instantly on his feet. "Keep her alive!" Was all he could manage to yell back at her from over his shoulder as he took off running as fast as he could in the direction of the hospital.


End file.
